<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Stars in the sky by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591178">All The Stars in the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore'>NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StageDorks One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:30:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy comes to an important realization</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StageDorks One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Stars in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's an honest to goodness StageDorks one-shot! I love this ship, and needed some fluff of my babies. Pinkberry up next!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pretty hard to get Christine to break character. When she began to read her script, everything else seemed to fall away until she was seamlessly one with the character. But anyone would break after being accused of cannibalism, right?</p><p>“I- what?” she asked, taking a look up from her script to meet her boyfriend's eyes. </p><p>Jeremy stared back at her, unyielding. With no clue, she remembered her script and what they’d been doing. </p><p>“Oh! Jere, do you wanna do improv?”</p><p>He shook his head resolutely, his eyes flickering down to the plate in front of her. </p><p>"That,” he announced gravely, “is cannibalism.” </p><p>If she was confused before, it was nothing compared to now. Was he trying to form a new stance on Cinnabon and their practices? She hadn’t heard anything on the news lately.  Apparently disappointed she hadn’t caught on by now, he let out a patient sigh as though he was the one who was utterly confused right now. </p><p>“Chrissy, what is the first thing you taught me about musicals?” </p><p>She considered. </p><p>“That Tik Tok is using musical songs out of context and never to let it go?” </p><p>“Er, no. But we’ll get back to that. I’m talking more terms and stuff.” </p><p>She’d gotten him into fandoms? Okay then. </p><p>“Jere-bear, what do cinnabons have to do with fandoms…” </p><p>Then it hit her.  “Oh!”</p><p>He nodded happily, before she noticed a hint of worry in his eyes, which in turn worried her. Things were going good since the SQUIP’s, but there were still moments where old insecurities would pop up and she wasn’t always sure how to help.  She always tried to encourage him to speak his mind, and help him remember how to say what he wanted to say. But she could tell he didn’t need her pep talk. Just a little reassurance that what he said was the right thing. Which it was. It reminded her of just how dorkily endearing he could be, and who wouldn’t want to be in the same rank as Eliza Hamilton in terms of cinnamon roll levels. Not that she was dating a Hamilton, she reminded herself. She loved her boy Alex, but he done messed up at LEAST once in the musical. She reminded herself to see about getting the squad to do Hamilton over break. Chloe would make a great Maria Reynolds. Brooke would probably rock as Peggy, and so on. As she leaned in and their lips met, she decided that was an idea for another time. Right now she was on a date with the guy she loved. Someone who “looked at her as though she’d hung all the stars in the sky” as she’d heard Michael describe it once. She didn’t know exactly how she’d describe how she felt about him, but maybe that was okay. They didn’t need to be Eliza and Alexander, or any other power couple around them like Chloe and Brooke or Rich and Jake (although she 100% shipped both, much to everyone's annoyance when betting time came around and they found out she called it.) </p><p>They were just Christine and Jeremy, and when it came to being together with him? That was all she needed. She knew everything she needed to know, and that was that she was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>